


I Don't Understand

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Fenris needs a short heart-to-heart with his Mage Doctor





	I Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> strangely enough this came about because of a pic I found on pinterest of a mermaid. Go figure.

It was another long day in a long line of long days for Anders and he was bloody well glad it was done. Even if all he had to look forward to was climbing the stairs to his little flat above the clinic to feed Pounce and maybe watch something completely mindless on the television. Ever since meeting Hawke Anders' clinic seemed to have become the go-to spot for supernaturals in a bit of a jam. Just today it was a mermaid- a real live fucking mermaid!- with a serious bout of dry skin. Dry skin that could prove fatal if not treated. It took some research and a bit of trial and error but they had found a salt water based lotion that seemed to do the trick. And, of course, the woman wanted to be slathered in it right then and there.

Anders sighed, turning over his open sign, only to jump three feet in the air when he heard behind him, “Mage.”

“Shit!” he cried,spinning to face the man behind him. “Fenris! I didn't know you were here, sorry!Was...was there something you needed?”

Fernis smirked and took another step closer, invading the doctor's personal space and causing him to take another step back to hit the door behind him. He leaned in, taking a deep inhale of the man's scent, something he couldn't seem to stop doing. It drove a hot spike deep inside to his groin and a shudder up his spine. He didn't know why, but the scent of the man drove him wild with a need to rut.

Shaking his head to clear the fog of instinct he backed away once again to see Anders pressed up against the door, eyes closed and neck bared to him. Oh what he wouldn't do to have permission to mark that pretty skin for his own...but no. Not now. Now he had a question.

“Why do you treat everyone that you do?”

Anders had to stop and blink his eyes open once again. The feel of Fenris' sharp little teeth so close to his throat did wonderful things to parts of his anatomy and seriously, he pretty much blamed Hawke for that one. “What? What- what do you mean?” He reached down to adjust a...certain something.

“Why do you treat the people that you do? The poor that can not pay, the supernaturals that are illegal in this city?” Now that he had asked the question, Fenris desperately wanted to know. He did not understand how Anders could go from saving the life of a child to a dangerous creature in the blink of an eye.

Anders blinked before a soft smile lit upon his lips and he reached out to lay a hand gently on the werewolf's arm. “Everyone deserves a chance to live, and maybe atone for the deeds of their past. You yourself are an illegal supernatural, but had Hawke not been able to bring you to me to be healed you might not be with us anymore and that would be a sin upon the Maker, in my opinion.”

“But what about men like...like Danarius?” he asked, voice going quiet on the name of his former master.

“Well, he'd get some slightly more painful traditional healing before I called in Aveline and had him arrested. He can atone in prison where he belongs.”

Fenris looked up into the doctor's eyes at that, surprised at the vehemence of his words. He leaned in close, nudging his nose at the juncture of the man's jaw and gave him a quick lick. “I will never understand you, Mage.:

“That makes two of us, Wolf,” he chuckled. “Definitely two of us.”

 


End file.
